1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management of network devices from a management client over a local or wide area network, by utilizing a network management protocol such as simplified network management protocol (SNMP) or desktop management interface (DMI). In particular, the invention relates to bundling of multiple network management packets for transmission to the same network device, but over different protocol stacks, so as to increase reliability of receipt by the managed network device of the management packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network management protocols such as simplified network management protocol (SNMP) and desktop management interface (DMI) have become industry-wide de-facto standard for managing network devices over a local or wide area network. According to these protocols, a management client sends network management packets to a targeted network device, so as to manage and to obtain configuration of the managed network device. Thus, it is possible for the management client to set and alter configuration of the managed device, to set and alter network settings for the managed device, and to obtain information about configuration and status of the managed device, all through transmission of appropriate network management packets over the network.
One problem encountered in management of network devices using such network management protocols is the possibility that the managed device might not ever receive the network management packet transmitted by the management client. This problem is amplified as networks become more complex and more heterogeneous (meaning that more and different network protocols are operating on the same physical network wire), thereby increasing overall network traffic. Especially in situations involving wide area networks, therefore, where the managed device is located remotely through many routers and repeaters from the management client, it is possible for the network management packet never to reach the managed device.